


Tied Up for the Afternoon

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [17]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-dick, F/M, Female Reader, Knot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You and Sans are tied up, literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got another Tumblr request!
> 
> Anon: Hey there Pastry! Knotting is one of my biggest kink, but I don't see a lot of fic describing Sans and his SO being tied after sex. Maybe you could write it? Like how would they pass the time, what each of them would feel and think while being like that... Not necessarily Beasttale Sans, maybe just a regular Sans that can knot...

You groaned and pulled the skeleton closer to your body, your orgasm still rippling through you like a wave. Today had been an intense session due to your teasing. You'd barely made it through the door before clothes were shed, and you were pounded into oblivion. Now you laid down next to your lover, his knot stretching your pussy to obscene limits, and his body twitching every so often. Bony arms curled around your waist and brought you closer to his ribcage, forcing your head to nestle under his jaw. You curled your hands around his ribs,and earned a low moan. "you didn't learn anything, did you?"

"Nope~." You tightened your grip as a wad of cum shot into your pussy. "But I'll be nice. Lord knows your low stamina would force you into a case of blue balls...Eh, less literally."

He snorted, a sound that reminded you more of a wheeze than a laugh. "i can't do another round anyway. got a meeting at the college with one of the professors."

You sat up, an eyebrow raised as you stared down at him. "Is it-"

"nah, nothing like that. it's just a chat about the biology department and getting me to help out with a project. "You give a small sigh and shift back down into a laying position. Sans hissed but didn't scold you. "what'd you think it was?"

"..."

"come one, babe." He smoothed out a lock of your hair. "i won't get mad."

That wasn't it...Hell, you'd never even seen the skeleton get mad at anyone. But, you did know that a lot of the people in the physics department didn't like that Sans was so smart. You knew professors were narcissistic assholes to students, but it blew your mind to learn they were that way to other teachers. The first month had been hell, watching Sans come home with stained clothes or missing books. It was like high school, but with people who should have known better. 

There wasn't much you could do, being the school janitor and all. No one in that school respected you, and your respect points were dashed once it was learned that you were dating Sans. You did the best you could, of course. You always packed a second lunch in case he had to forgo his own in order to do extra work, or his had gotten thrown into the trash. You even fished out his meeting papers when you caught them in the trash.

But life was life, and you were no one's savior. 

You pursed your lips on his neck, he would call it something fancy and long winded, with a low sigh. "hey, are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"are you happy?" He said, this time his voice loosing it's laid back tone. "i know you worry all the time, and i know you can't help it. but that doesn't mean you need to give up all your happiness thanks to me. i don't want your human life clouded with unhappiness. it's gonna make yourself fall down if you're not careful."

"Sans, I can't fall down." You bit your lips when he moved his hips. "S-so I can worry all you want."

"yeah, but you don't live as long as me." His words were darker now, and the grip on your hips burned. "trust me, you don't want to miss out on things. i missed out on paps growing up thanks to worrying, you don't wanna miss out on anything either." He pressed his teeth to your forehead, and slid his now deflated cock out of your pussy, a gush of cum sliding down your thighs. "now let me take your mind off life."

"What about your meeting?" You asked. "Aren't you gonna be late?"

Cold fingers snaked down and scooped a thick wad of cum, before being licked up with by his bright blue tongue. "i think it's called being fashionably late."

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, once again that felt underwhelming. However, I think these scenes should be in more fics where Sans can knot. Especially if there's more context and established feelings. So, you'll likely see a scene like this again in my main fics. Hopefully not as mediocre.
> 
> Know what isn't mediocre? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
